After time, pipelines often suffer from corrosion of the inner diameter and/or minor cracking and/or leakage. Such pipelines must often be replaced or rehabilitated. Replacement often involves the movement or destruction of above-ground structures, such as roadways or sidewalks. Rehabilitation, on the other hand, may permit a new inner diameter of the pipe to be created using the existing pipeline as an outer shell, which may eliminate the need to dig up large sections of existing pipeline and/or water mains, and which may involve significant cost savings over replacement. Pipelines have numerous service lines which branch off from the main pipeline.